Together Forever Eternal
by suspensegirl
Summary: Haven't you always wanted Anakin to reunite with Padme after Episode VI? Well, I have! So...that's what this story is about...plus...a little trouble is going on in the after worlds...endangering the happiness of our favorite couple...ooo! PLEASE R & R! C
1. Together Forever Eternal

**Ch.1-Together, Forever, Eternal**

Then…suddenly, Luke was disturbed from the glory and the presence of his friends by three all too familiar spirits in the distance. He smiled. It was Obi-Wan, Yoda, and who Luke was sure that it was a younger version of his father, Anakin Skywalker. They all looked at him. They were proud, for sure, and none of them more so than his father. The slight moment seemed to last forever, but it was a great one. Then, like there was a wasting of time…they were gone, but it was okay. Luke turned back to his sister and friends and the party went on for quite awhile more…

"It's time to go," Obi-Wan whispered to the young/old Anakin.

"But he's my son," Anakin remarked.

"Soon you will see him, believe it true," Yoda said. Anakin smiled, and followed them into the airy atmosphere.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked his two guides.

"You shall see," Obi-Wan said, smirking. Anakin tried hard to remain calm, but it was difficult for him. True, it was, that he had matured from what he had been some years ago till now, but his patience was still on its last straw…as always.

"Calm must you be, if enter this place you can," Yoda said, shaking his head.

"I'll try," Anakin said, smiling regrettably. He was about to say more, but a sudden thrust of wind flew in front of them. Anakin was bewildered, but the other two seemed to think it naturally as they just thrust onward. After a few moments, Anakin, too, had adjusted as the wind died down. A great light forcefully hit them, but alike to the wind, Anakin was astonished as the other two were not. _Is this heaven?_ Anakin asked himself, knowing the other two could read his thoughts and hoping for an answer.

"Not this time, Anakin. You shall have to wait and see," Obi-Wan said.

_Did he just not call me young padawan?_ Anakin thought. That had been the first time ever, most likely in his life, that Obi-Wan had not referred to him as the 'young padawan'. Anakin felt respected and honorable for the first time in his life.

"You're not a child anymore," Obi-Wan said, stopping to embrace Anakin. Anakin took the embrace gratefully, and for a few moments clung to him…desiring this moment for who knows how long. Then Yoda spoke up.

"Welcome to your new home," Yoda said, ending the dear moment between the friends.

Anakin looked up and what he saw was almost unimaginable. Everyone he had ever known was there, and even some people he didn't know. He saw all his child hood friends, and all the Jedi children…he had slain in his past…and yet Anakin felt no remorse, for in his eyes was written the heart and soul of his regret, and in the children's eyes was the hope and promise of forgiveness. Everywhere he looked there was glitter and sparkle. There were no tears. There was no sorrow. Everything was beautiful. Exactly as it should be. There were huge towers of gold, and beautiful mansions of silver. Magnificent creatures pranced upon this heavenly world. It was too good to be true.

"I don't believe it," Anakin whispered to himself.

"Believe it," Obi-Wan said spinning Anakin around.

"Hey, I!" but he was cut off, by his eyes lingering to the middle-aged woman crouching in front of him. He was rendered speechless. Her hair shined with glory. Her eyes sparkled with love and happiness. Her silken gown was decked in silver sparkles and the periwinkle color of it all made tears come to Anakin's eyes. "Mom?" he asked, as she stood to full stature.

"Hello Anakin," she said, forcing herself upon him in a warm embrace. Anakin clung to her with such a strength he never knew possible.

"I'm sorry, mother! I didn't mean to…I," he said, being cut off again, as his mother put a finger to his lips.

"Shh. I know you didn't, and I'm glad you back to me…to us. We're so happy! You have no idea," she said looking into his eyes that sparkled with delight and wonder, and then hugging him again.

"How can this be?" Anakin asked.

"Love is a powerful thing," Shmi Skywalker replied, smiling. Then, Anakin pulled back just enough to look into his mother's eyes.

"Wait…you said we?" he asked curiously.

"I did," she replied.

"Well…what did you mean by that?" he asked.

"I could of never held on so long if it hadn't been for her," she said, smiling.

A thought entered Anakin's mind, but it quickly vanished. _No. She couldn't be. Does she really? I don't understand…_

"You will," Shmi said, stepping a side to reveal a sight to Anakin he thought he might never see. It was Padme…in all her glory. Her sparkling hair was in neat tight curls…with glitter all around. Her skin looked baby soft. Her eyes twinkled with the happy tears that had been recently swept away. Her figure was of absolute perfection, and the flowing pure white dress she wore presented her as an angel…and a very beautiful one at that. At that moment, Anakin's Jedi clothes turned an ethereal white and sparkled with as much magnificence as hers. He took one step towards her. She was looking down at the cloud-like ground as the golden sparkle dust began to fall. The closer Anakin got the more anxious she seemed to appear. She began to shake ferociously, and suddenly he could take it no longer. Anakin gently touched her arms…immediately the shaking ceased.

"Padme," he whispered into her ear as her eyes fluttered shut with his nearing presence. She looked up at him, and he returned his gaze to her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I love you," he said, moving forward as her smile began to appear and kissing her ever so passionately as if he had never kissed her before. Padme gave straight into the intensity of it all, and when finally their lips were separated, she looked him into the eyes.

"Anakin," she said, brushing her left hand through his golden hair, and grasping his hand tightly with her right.

"What?" Anakin asked, smiling every so brightly and lovingly.

"I love you too," she said, a stray tear falling down her absolutely feather soft cheek. Anakin wiped the tear graciously off her cheek.

"Why the tear?" he asked, gaining his husband worries back again.

"I'm just so happy," she said smiling, and his worries were gone.

"Me too…it's just that," he started.

"What?" she said punching him lightly in the chest, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Never," he said defiantly, "I'm just so sorry."

"Oh Ani," she said, speaking with such sympathy.

"I'll never be able to take back what I did to you, or to all of those people. I was such an idiot. How can I ever…?" he started, but as proven many times earlier…he obviously didn't finish.

"Shhh," Padme said, putting a finger to his lips, "I forgive you," trying to move in for another kiss, but Anakin blocked her.

"How can you?" he asked.

"Well, I just do," she said, trying again, and failing.

"Explain it to me," he said keeping a defiant arm up for easier blocking.

"It's hard to explain!" she said…trying to pull away his arm, and not succeeding.

"Well….try," he said, realizing her agitation, and slightly pushing her away.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME KISS YOU? I'VE BEEN WAITING TOO FREAKIN' LONG! PLEASE!" she said, breaking down in tears and falling to her knees. Then, Anakin knew he had gone too far, even if it was a slight teasing motive. He lowered himself to her level, and lifted her chin up so that her eyes would meet his. Once again, he brushed away the glistening tears that seemed to dance upon her cheek.

"Please…?" he whispered, gently kissing her cheek, and again she succumbed to his gentle touch.

"Alright," she said smiling as they both stood up. "It's because I love you. No matter what you do…I will always forgive you. I will always love you, because that's what love does to you. It makes you hold on, no matter how little hope you've got left. Because you know that there must've been a reason for you to start loving in the first place. So, why can't there be a reason for you to keep holding on too? I found that reason," she said.

"And what was it?" Anakin asked lovingly gazing into Padme's eyes with passion.

"I told you. I love you. Those words may not seem very large or magnificent, but they mean a lot more than you think. They mean I will forever be with you. Forever… 'through good times and bad times, through sickness and in health'", she said quoting their wedding vows as Anakin smiled, "and never will we part," she said staring into his eyes. "Remember, Anakin? That's how our vows were different from any others. That's why I forgive you. I gave you more than my life. I gave you my soul, and so did you…or we wouldn't be standing right here, would we?" she asked.

Anakin was absolutely in awe at everything she had just said, but forced himself to speak. "No, I guess not. I do love you Padme, and I promise to never leave you again. To never do what I did…until never…will we part," he said, finally drawing himself once again into her sweet embrace, into her lover's lips, and always into her angelic soul. "My angel…now and forever," he whispered into her mouth. Then, there was clapping…from everybody and anybody you can imagine…and even the others.

"I always supported this," Obi-Wan said nudging Yoda. Yoda rolled his eyes.

"Oh…so that's why you complained about his growing feelings towards her…because you supported it. Hmmm…very interesting," he said, muttering towards himself.

"What can I say?" Obi-Wan said to himself, "I'm just that good."

"Oh Force…" Yoda mumbled walking in the opposite direction.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, as he walked up to the renewed couple. "Hey Anakin," he said. Anakin turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I have to admit. This was against the rules. It almost ended in complete disaster. It threatened the very existence of everything in existence, but…" he paused, noticing that if Anakin cringed any further he'd become a prune, and as Anakin eased up, he continued, "I always say…don't mess with true love, and in this case…well, it's definitely true. I'm sorry for doubting."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, but the suspicious look from Padme stole away his egotistical thoughts, and he embraced Obi-Wan.

"We're all sorry Obi-Wan. The point is we love each other, all of us, and I don't think anybody is going to be messing with that anymore," he said. Everyone gave a great chuckle, and a grand party began to take place. Anakin whisked Padme up into his arms and carried her across this land of happiness…of joy…of hope…of forgiveness…into their new life….into forever….together…..eternal.

…………………………………….

A/N: THAT'S NOT IT! THERE'S MORE! I reconsidered my one-shot story…hehe. I may even make this an end chapter or something…I'm not sure…yet. But…don't worry…Anakin and Padme will stay happily together…I would die if they didn't! I died enough in the Theatre and that's not gonna happen on paper! Ugh! But…yeah, please keep reading…AND REVIEWING!


	2. At the Other End

**Ch.2-At the Other End**

Meanwhile…in another world…a despicable world…of fire and burning and torment…a Sith remained. Yes, he was dead…and yes he was miserable, but he was not alone.

"It's your turn," the Sith grumbled to the once known Count Dooku.

"When has it ever been my turn?" he grumbled back, glancing down at his cards.

"Oh, I don't know! Always?" the Sith retorted.

"No! Never!" Dooku shouted throwing up his cards.

"Oh, you can't do that! Now I can see your cards! That's against the rules, darn you!" the Sith shouted, throwing up his cards.

"Oh…that was smooth," Dooku said, folding his arms.

"WHAT GAME ARE WE PLAYING ANYWAYS?" the enraged Sith shouted.

"I don't know! You made it up!" the also enraged Dooku shouted.

"Oh…that's right…I named it the 'If I could turn Anakin back to the dark side because he was so worth it and his stupid love relationship meant nothing, and it lasted not very long…and his stupid kids aren't very cool either and I just don't like him very much, but I really do because he's powerful and I need him, and we freakin' overtook the entire galaxy for the longest time, and now we stopped because "love" intervened…whatever! Card game," the Sith said calmly.

"Whoa," Dooku said, "How long did it take you to come up with that one?" he sneered.

"Shut up! If I still had my powers…I'd blow you up!" he said.

"WE'RE DEAD!" Dooku shouted.

"I KNOW!" the Sith shouted. Both of them turned away from each other and grumbled. This lasted quite some time, when suddenly an idea came to the Sith's head.

"I've got an idea!" he said…a blood red light bulb hovering above his head. Dooku raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" he asked, scared of another card game title.

"Don't worry! It has nothing to do with cards!" he said.

"Oh! Do tell!" Dooku said, acting like an excited young child.

"Well…if I got Anakin to betray the ones he loved before, why can't I do it again?" he asked excited. Dooku shook his head.

"It's never gonna happen," he said.

"And why not?" Sith asked.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAD! WHAT PART OF "D-E-A-D" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Oh…right," Sith said.

"Jeez…" Dooku murmured.

"But," he said.

"Oh no," Dooku mumbled under his breath.

"No…no, don't get hopeless quite yet. What if I made him start to doubt his love for her…I mean, when he was living it only lasted about 3 years…or so, if you think about it," Sith said.

"I don't think so. It won't work," Dooku said confidently.

"And why not? Who's side are you on anyways?" Sith asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. I'm on your side, but if you take it with facts. Anakin was in love with Padme from the minute he laid eyes on her…that's 9 years old…which take you to 22 years old. That's about 13 years right there," he said.

"Grrr…YOU'RE NO HELP TO ME!" he said, storming off.

"FACE THE FACTS! THEY FOUND TRUE LOVE! YOU CAN'T MISTAKE THAT, EVEN IF IT DID LAST A SHORT TIME WHILE LIVING! They always had it in them…till the very end and even further than that. Never-ending," Dooku said.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, returning.

"Wouldn't Vader be here if they didn't?" he asked calmly and sincerely. The great and now powerless Sith could not answer. He had to examine it more closely. He knew Dooku was right, but he didn't want to….

"I'm going to think about this some more," he said walking off.

"Suit yourself, Sith, but you're going to find yourself right back here again," he said smiling.

"Eh," Sith said settling down near some pointy, blazing-hot rocks. The temperature meant nothing to him. He needed to think.


	3. Nightmare

**Ch.3-Nightmare**

Anakin and Padme had eventually found their way to what was to be known as "The Chosen Palace". They had partied…they had laughed…they had enjoyed each other's company…but as does happen, they got tired…and decided to sleep.

The whole building was so magnificently fancy. It was beautiful. All the furniture was comfortable. All the windows were huge. The designs were unlike any other. It was a little hard to turn their eyes from the scene of their home…to sleep, but they did it…for awhile.

_Anakin you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow._

_Because of Obi-Wan?_

_No, because of what you've done, what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. _

_Come back, I love you._

_Liar! You are with him. You've brought him here to kill me..._

Padme awoke that night…from a nightmare. She was breathing heavily as she shot up from her sleeping position, but tried to contain herself. After about ten minutes, she had gotten a hold of herself, and leaned over her husband to breathe in his intoxicating scent…that always consumed her.

"Anakin?" Padme whispered sweetly into Anakin's ear.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning towards her.

They had slept decently well that night, but Padme had been constantly awoken that night…and she wasn't about to keep things from her husband. Not anymore.

"I can't sleep," she said.

"Really?" he asked smirking. He kissed her deeply and pulled her close to him. Once their lips had parted he gazed at her lovingly.

"Any better?"

"Well…, that was nice…"

"But?" he asked.

"I didn't exactly sleep," she said, giggling.

"Alright," Anakin said, flipping on the switch in their bedroom and sitting up against the smooth bed frame.

"Would you like to explain yourself, then?" Padme giggled, but sat up as well and took a deep breath.

"I don't know what it is Ani," she said, twiddling her fingers between her brunette locks of hair. "I just don't feel right." Anakin was puzzled, and confused. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know exactly what she was getting at.

"I'm not sure I understand," he said.

"Do you love me?" she asked, staring deeply into his crystal blue eyes.

"Of course," he said confidently. Padme dropped her gaze into her fidgeting hands, and sighed. "Padme," he said, bringing her chin up so she could look into his eyes and see the truth within them, "I love you more than anything. I always have, and I always will. You _do_ believe me, right?" he asked, concerned. Padme smiled slightly.

"Yes, I do believe that you love me, but…" she turned her head, looking, perhaps for something she could not find.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just don't want to lose you," she said, a silver tear sparkling down her cheek.

"Oh Padme," he said, bringing her as close to him as he could imagine. "The bad is over. You don't have to worry anymore. We're in heaven! Eternity is forever!" he said, trying to push some positivism on her.

"I guess you're right," Padme said after many long moments. She wrapped her long, slender arms around his neck and hid her face within it.

"Of course I am," he said, brushing the silky waves of hair out of Padme's face, and kissing her cheek.

"I guess I just can't believe it," she said, bringing herself back enough to look into his eyes. Her eyes sparkled and the fear left her. Whatever she had been worried about was gone…after all, it _is_ eternity…nothing can _really_ can go wrong.

Anakin was still a little edgy at wondering what she had been so worried about, but after he caught a glance of the twinkles in her eyes…he could not help, but be happy. _No one can ruin this. No one can hurt us anymore. We're happy…and we're gonna stay that way._

…………………………………………………………………….

A/N: So…what did you think? Sorry it took so long. I really was busy…in case you don't believe me. But…I hope you liked it, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. THANKS FOR READING! (I _have_ updated the "dream" part a bit…b/c a certain someone….told me I had it wrong…lololol. And I know, I know…I deserved every bit of that lecture. Lol. So, now you can enjoy it…how it's supposed to be. Lol.)


	4. An Evil Arrangement

**Ch.4—An Evil Arrangement**

"Okay, okay…I think I got it!" Sith exclaimed, tripping over countless rocks on his way towards the Count.

"Oh boy…this should be good," Count Dooku said rolling his head.

"No, I made progress," Sith nodded rapidly. Dooku shook his head and looked up in desperation. "I'm serious!" Sith said. "Well…just listen at least. Will you do that?"

"Fine. Shoot," Dooku said, trying to focus his attention on the hopeless Sith.

"I've gotten through to Heaven," he said with an evil grin on his face.

"What are you talking about? That's impossible," Dooku said, finally taking Sith seriously.

"Not anymore," he said, clearing his throat as a machine rolled down from the volcanic caves.

"What is that?" Dooku asked suspiciously.

"What does it look like? It's a computer!" Sith said, jumping up and down like a small child.

"Oooooooooooo," Dooku said gasping, and practically petting the thing. "What does it do?" he asked.

"Watch this," Sith said. He snapped his fingers and down came a printer. Sith gently pushed the PRINT button. Instantly, it exploded. Dooku walked away, rolling his eyes once more.

"Give it up! We're dead!" he said, slamming his head into the wall.

"Nononononono! I get that!" he said, enthusiastically. Dooku turned around, and came desperately close to Sith's nose.

"Really? And how did you figure that out?" Dooku asked frustratingly.

"Oh…it was my wits," Sith said, dusting off his cloak.

"Oh…jeez," Dooku said, stomping off again, and leaning hard against the wall of the cave, feeling the burn and enduring the pain.

"Okay, so maybe I haven't gotten the printer entirely figured out, but…"

"BUT, WHAT?" Dooku screamed.

"Okay….so, well…come here," Sith said, gesturing rapidly at Dooku, and eventually he waddled over.

"What?" Dooku asked.

"There's this thing called…called…called…"

"Okay, I realize you can pronounce that word…please move on," Dooku said angrily gritting his teeth.

"INTERNET!" Sith said, his eyes widening in pleasure.

"So…what does it do?" Dooku asked.

"Well…in the normal world…it communicates with anyone and anything you can imagine."

"I'm listening."

"But…in the hereafter, it reads minds…or fixes them..." Sith said, cackling evily. Dooku smirked.

"What have you done?"

"I've broken into Padme's mind…and I've tortured her," he said holding up his hand for a good 5 minutes before it was slapped ferociously by the Count.

"Nice work. But how?" Dooku asked.

"Well…you see, even though she's completely happy with Anakin by her side…previous moments from her life have haunted her in her dreams…with a little help from me," Sith said.

"So…how is this going to help us get out of here?" Dooku asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but it says here…in the afterworld manual…that if one from the Heaven world is so tormented that they cannot stay happy…they will be forced to the underworld…and one from the underworld…will be sent back to present life."

They both smiled evily.

"I believe you are on to something," Dooku said confidently.

"I always am…I always am," Sith cackled. And the two of them journeyed further into the darkness of the volcano pit cave…to devise more plans…and to torture the beloved sleeping in Sir Skywalker's arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: What do you think? Please R & R! Do you like my whole modern crap? I liked it…anyhow, yeah. So….let me know what you liked…didn't like…what you want to happen…and yeah. REVIEW! Thanks for reading! You're the best!**


	5. Threatening Visions

**Ch.5—Threatening Visions**

Padme awoke to the sweet scent of Anakin holding her.

"Mmmm. You smell good," she whispered.

He smiled. "That's because I'm with you," he said.

She snuggled deeper into his chest. "Oh Anakin, I love you."

He breathed in the deepness of her hair. "I love you too, sweet lady," he said.

She smiled. "What should we do today?" she asked.

"We could lie here forever," he said.

"But we should get up," she said, pushing herself away and out of bed, giggling the whole way.

He smiled. "You just have to have your way, don't you?"

She giggled wildly. "Mmmhmmm." Then, she danced off to the bathroom. In the bathroom, she found many combs and glittering jewelery, which she hesitated with at first but then refused. She simply drew a single brush through her hair and then returned to the bedroom to slip on a comfortable gown.

Anakin watched her in such awe. "You're so beautiful," he said.

"It's only because I'm so in love," she said.

"We've had this conversation before," he said.

"Indeed," she said, kissing him. "And I won."

He smirked confusedly as she waltzed down the hall.

………………….

Later that day, they headed into town and began to explore this mystical, magical place. They bumped into Obi-Wan more than once, who simply nodded happily and continued walking about.

They were the cutest, most adorable couple around and everyone stared and smiled at them as they walked. There Padme was in a long flowing lavender gown that just made it to her ankles. There were small fluffs for sleeves and her long set of curls that drained out of her head bounced merrily as she walked. A bit of it was even tied back into a bow. She looked like a sweet girl at her first fancy ceremony. Anakin stood next to her, draping his arm around her shoulder, unable to take his eyes off of her. Goodness knows, how they made it throughout town without bumping into something. Every so often they would kiss each other, and that really made people stop and stare.

"Let's stop in here," Padme said, heading into a type of food building.

"Okay…" he said dreamily, staring on at her as always.

She looked back and smiled at him. "Oh Anakin, I can't take you anywhere," she said, pulling him in with her. Of course, she was staring dreamily as well.

Padme picked up a few fruits here and there, casually putting them into a basket she had picked up. She strolled by a few things in the store with Anakin just barely keeping up with her. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and goodness knows it was effecting his feet-walking effectiveness.

Suddenly, she stopped. Maybe to see where some other fruits were and maybe just to see if Anakin was that far behind. But she turned around, and in an instant Anakin was there kissing her deeply upon her mouth. She giggled as their lips parted.

"You've got to stop this," she smiled.

He gently placed a shimmering, brunette curl behind her left ear, which he leaned into slowly. "But what if I can't?" he whispered.

She smiled helplessly, and bit her lip giddily. "I have to find some more food," she said, walking off. Of course, Anakin smiled at her, staring her down as usual. And of course, he followed her.

………………………………………………….

They went down one aisle and then the next, playing with each other's minds consistently. Padme picked up one can of beans and looked into it casually. She was about to set it down, when something strange seemed to happen to it. A strange face took the place of the picture of the beans. It was an ugly face, but it seemed to be taken over by a dark cloak. She set it down and picked up a can of corn, but the same thing happened. And it happened to every can, every box, every container of anything that she picked up, and slowly but surely the character's face was revealed and the dark cloak was distinguished. She looked at it in horror.

"Sith!" she gasped.

He cackled wildly. "You will never have him. He is mine. It is his destiny!" he said.

"No, no, no, nooooooooo!" she screamed. She ran down the aisle and the next. The whole store appeared to show the cackling Sith. He seemed to be coming towards her, being inside her and shoving his opinion into her mind as truth. She ran and ran and would not stop. It tormented her. It was everywhere. His words resonated in her mind and she could not shake it off.

Suddenly, she was stopped by something. She looked up and swore the person was Darth Vader. "AAAAHHHH!" she screamed.

"It's me, It's Anakin—your husband," the man said, soothingly.

Padme blinked a few times, and her vision cleared. The sweet, calming face of Anakin was before her and the store returned to its normality. She clung to Anakin, breathing rapidly.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

She hardly spoke. She was trying so hard just to breathe. "It…it wasn't going to get me," she gasped for air. "I'll never have you…I'll never have you…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm right here." His brow furrowed as he held closer.

"That's all he said," she mumbled. "I'll never have you….you're his." She looked up at him, terrified.

Anakin looked away, grasping her desperately. His mind fueled anger. _Who is this he?_

…………………………………..

**A/N: Thoughts? Please? I know it's been forever, but I was actually contemplating continuing this story, but since you all seem to love it sooooo much, I shall continue…indeed! Hehe…**


	6. Fighting for a Different Side

**Ch.6—Fighting for a Different Side**

"Oh yeah! I got it! I got it!" Sith said, jumping and cheering all around like a cheerleader.

Dooku just looked at him pathetic. "What exactly did you 'get'"? he asked, suspiciously.

"I told you! This computer thing rocks!" he said, his eyes widening viciously.

"Okay, I encouraged you when you got this 'idea' and I even anticipated it a bit when you 'supposedly' got into Padme's mind, but really…what have you done since then?" he asked, hand on hips and the other gesturing wildly.

"Take a look for yourself," Sith said, presenting the computer to Dooku.

He walked over. "You have a webcam?" Dooku asked, in shock.

"So, THAT'S what it's called!" he shook his head. "I was always wondering," he said.

Dooku slapped his head. "It says 'webcam' on it," he said.

Sith laughed giddily. "He….imagine that…." He looked away.

Dooku shook his head and looked deeper into the computer screen. "Oh my gosh…what have you done?" he looked up at Sith.

Sith cackled wildly and closed the laptop. "I've unleashed the evil inside…" he laughed evilly again.

Dooku walked away.

"What?" Sith asked. "I thought you wanted to get out of here!" he screeched.

Dooku stormed back and grabbed Sith by the collar of his cape and through him across the cave. "I do," he said, glaring him down. "But you can't win. I told you once and I'll tell you again. You try to beat down true love and it may seem safe for awhile and in all victory you will be, until the day it beats YOU down…"

Sith got up and dusted off his cloak. "You're wrong. Evil reigned once, and it will reign again. With that, he got up and went back to his computer.

Dooku stared at him from the distance, then he got up and tore Sith off of the computer and across the cave.

"WHAT IS YOUR DEAL WITH TOSSING ME ACROSS THIS FREAKIN' CAVE?" Sith screeched.

Dooku glared at him. "This was fun at first, but I've had enough…" he breathed heavily.

"Are you scared of my power?" Sith asked, heathingly.

"What power? You're dead, remember?" he said.

"Hey! I haven't forgotten!" Sith said, pointing his finger at him.

Dooku rolled his eyes. "Good," he said. "Then stop toying with this stuff."

"Why? Are you afraid that I can beat the good side…AGAIN?" he asked.

Dooku shook his head. "It doesn't matter what you beat in this little scam of yours…you will fail in the end…and miserably at that," he said.

"Why do you have such little faith in me? I thought we both agreed on the same things. You're for the dark side, aren't you?" Sith questioned.

Dooku was quiet. He seemed uncertain. "Yes, of course," he said, without ever looking into Sith's eyes…or at him at all. Then, he walked away, seemingly shaken from the situation. Sith looked after him strangely, but then headed back to the computer…he had work to do.

……………..

**A/N: Thoughts, please? I hope you liked it. I mean, I know these chapters are short, but the next one will be longer….promise….**


	7. Final Mission

Ch.7—Final Mission

"Hmmm," the little green creature meditated, "Very strange, indeed, this is," he said.

"I know," Anakin agreed, shaking slightly.

"No worries for you, Skywalker. Evil reign can it not in this heavenly place," Yoda said.

He shook his head. "That's why this doesn't make any sense!" He got up and paced the room.

"Patience, Skywalker. Figure this out, we will," he said.

Tears came to Anakin's eyes. "I thought I was done fighting off evil to protect her!"

"Mmmmmm, feel your pain, I can. And help you, I will."

He sighed. "So, what can I do before then?"

"Stay far from anything that might bring back memories. If evil is breaching this holy place, stay from it, we must," Yoda said.

Anakin nodded. "Thank-you, Master Yoda."

"Indeed. Now, return to Miss Padme and try to keep her steady," he said.

"I shall," Anakin said, and walked out.

As soon as he was gone, Obi-Wan walked into the room. "This is strange," he said.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm," muttered Yoda, "One last mission, go on, you must," he said, turning to face him.

Obi-Wan shut his eyes and breathed in deeply. Then, he looked upon Yoda and nodded his agreement.

"Before you leave," Yoda spoke, "think deeply upon what has come and what will be, if accomplish this you can not."

He sighed. "I will."

Yoda shook his head and slowly waddled out of the room. "Too much this is, for my little brain to comprehend…….hmmmmmmm."

Obi-Wan sat down crosslegged and began to meditate. "Anakin….fear….hatred….Padme…Sith….uh….." he sighed.

………………………………………………………

Padme stood silently on the balcony of her home. The flowers were blossoming and the breeze was tickling her neck, but she was not at peace. The rays of sun stretched down and shone across her face, making her beautiful, brown eyes even more spectacular. But the twinkle was fading in her happy face.

Anakin walked out, shutting the door behind him and embraced her from behind. She gasped, but then acknowledged the comforting stance.

"Anakin," she breathed.

He shivered slightly. "I hate seeing you in so much pain," he said.

She turned to look at him and held his face in her hands. "Oh, you sweet, wonderful man…this isn't your fault, you know."

He nodded kissed her palm. "I just…I love you sooo much."

She grasped his hair and pulled him closer to her. "Anakin, I'm scared."

"I know," he whispered, "I know."

………………………………………………………

**A/N: Okay….I realize this is an extremely short chapter, and for that I apologize. And also, for taking sooooo long to update. I shall try to update sooner. I just kinda wanted this to be a transitional chapter. So….forgive me and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
